


Die Zärtlichkeit der Wölfe

by Squickqueen



Series: Opus Diaboli (DE) [4]
Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies), War of the Planet of the Apes (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hate Sex, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rare Pairings, With A Twist, implied Caesar/Koba
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: Die Obsession des Colonels mit Caesar nimmt eine Wendung zum Schlechteren - mit unerwarteten Folgen ...





	Die Zärtlichkeit der Wölfe

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Tenderness of Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740065) by [Squickqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen)



> Weiß immer noch net so recht, was ich von der Story halten soll ("Hurra, ich hab's getan!", oder doch eher "Oh Gott, was hab ich getan?!")  
> Die geneigte Leserschaft möge selbst entscheiden ;)

Mittlerweile kannte Caesar das Quartier Colonel McCulloughs besser, als es dessen Soldaten taten. Die Feuerstelle, das Graffiti an den Wänden und der prominente Tisch, auf dem Landkarten und allerlei Krimskrams verteilt waren, hielten keine Überraschungen mehr für den Schimpansen bereit. Vor den Fenstern herrschte noch helllichter Tag, der in seiner Freundlichkeit so gar nicht zu der Gewalttätigkeit des Militärlagers passen wollte.

Caesar wusste nicht, was der Anführer Alpha-Omegas von ihm wollte, aber innerlich wappnete er sich für eine weitere von McCulloughs langatmigen Reden. Anstelle des erwarteten Monologs blieb der Colonel jedoch überraschend schweigsam. Mit einer Tasse in den Händen, aus der er dann und wann einen Schluck trank – Caesar vermutete Alkohol - lehnte er am Tisch, seinen stechenden Blick auf Caesar gerichtet. Es war ein Blick, den der Schimpanse nicht so recht zu deuten wusste. Hinter Selbstgerechtigkeit und Wahn regte sich etwas, das er in den eisblauen Augen bisher nicht gesehen hatte.

Auch Preacher war nervös.

Der junge Soldat stand mit der Armbrust in der Hand schräg hinter Caesar, trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und hielt die Waffe so fest umklammert, dass die Knöchel seiner Finger weiß durch die Haut schienen. Ein leichter Zug um seinen Hals erinnerte Caesar daran, dass auch Red anwesend war. Trotz seiner massigen Gestalt gelang es dem abtrünnigen Gorilla ausgezeichnet, sich im Hintergrund zu halten und nur dann auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, wenn es notwendig wurde.

Als der Colonel schließlich begann zu sprechen, fielen seine Worte trotz ihrer geringen Lautstärke wie Donnerschläge in die angespannte Stille des Raumes.

„Lasst uns alleine.“

Caesar blies verblüfft die Backen auf, aber es war Preacher, der seiner Überraschung mit Worten Ausdruck verschaffte.

„Sir, bei allem nötigen Respekt, aber das ist Wahnsinn!“

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Caesar, wie Preacher einen Schritt nach vorn tat. Alle Farbe war dem jungen Mann aus dem Gesicht gewichen.

„Habe ich mich nicht klar genug ausgedrückt, Soldat?“

„D-doch, Sir, natürlich, Sir. Ich dachte nur …“, stotterte Preacher so sehr, dass Caesar beinahe Mitleid mit ihm bekam. Er selbst beäugte den Colonel misstrauisch. Was plante dieser unberechenbare Mann?

Unter Colonel McCulloughs unbarmherzigem Blick verlor Preacher schließlich allen Mut. Verschüchtert sah er auf seine Stiefelspitzen.

„Und wenn er wieder verrückt spielt? Es ist meine Pflicht, Sie zu beschützen, Colonel“, murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst.

McCullough schnaubte abfällig und würdigte Preacher keines Blickes mehr. Statt dessen richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Caesar, der glaubte, eine eisige Faust müsse ihm das Herz zerdrücken: „Sollte er mir auch nur ein Haar krümmen, wirst du jeden einzelnen seiner Affen erschießen.“

Der Colonel stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch und trat an Caesar heran, der die Nähe des Mannes und den Geruch von Alkohol kaum ertrug. Unwillkürlich wich er zurück und stieß mit dem Rücken gegen Reds breite Brust. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie nahe ihm der Gorilla gekommen war!

„Und mit den verlausten Bälgern fangen wir an“, flüsterte der Colonel drohend, indem er von oben auf seinen Gefangenen herabblickte.

Caesars Zähnefletschen war nur von kurzer Dauer, als Red ruckartig an der Kette zog und sich das eiserne Halsband schmerzhaft in den wund gescheuerten Hals des Schimpansen grub. Ihm stiegen die Tränen in die Augen.

„Haben wir uns verstanden?“

„Ja“, grollte Caesar.

Zufrieden winkte der Colonel Red heran und nahm ihm das Ende der Kette aus der Hand. Mit einem raschen Blick auf Preacher zog sich der Gorilla unterwürfig zurück und verließ das Quartier. Als er die Türe ein weiteres Mal zufallen hörte, wusste Caesar, dass auch Preacher gegangen war.

Er war mit dem Colonel alleine.

Der interessierte sich im Augenblick jedoch mehr für die Kette in seiner Hand, als für den Schimpansen. Unwillkürlich fragte sich Caesar, was im Kopf des Colonels vor sich ging, als dieser die einzelnen Kettenglieder sacht durch die Finger gleiten ließ, lächelnd und mit einem Blick, als würden sie aus purem Gold bestehen. Als McCullough den Blick von der Kette hob und Caesar ansah, verschwand das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht.

Trotz der ausweglosen Situation richtete sich Caesar zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Das Fell, stumpf geworden durch die Strapazen der letzten Tage, sträubte sich ihm auf Nacken und Schultern. Unerschrocken begegnete er McCulloughs Blick. Was auch immer kommen mochte, er würde diesem Monster in Menschengestalt nicht die Genugtuung geben …

McCullough hob die Hand und berührte Caesars Wange. Gedankenverloren blickte er den Schimpansen an und doch irgendwie seltsam an ihm vorbei, während seine Finger interessiert über das Gesicht des so verhassten Gegners tasteten. Von der Schläfe bis hinunter zum Kiefer eroberte er jedes Fleckchen Haut mit kalter Präzision. Mit dem Daumen fuhr er über Wangenknochen und Lippen. Unsanft betastete er die blauen Flecken und Blutergüsse und packte die Kette fester, als Caesar vor den Berührungen zurückzuckte.

In der Brust des Schimpansen bildete sich ein tiefes Knurren, das McCullough entweder nicht hörte, oder nicht hören wollte. Er war vollkommen von Caesars Gesicht gefangen, in dem die grünen Augen rebellisch flackerten. Vielleicht sollte er sie an sich nehmen, diese blitzenden Smaragde, vielleicht als Trophäen um den Hals tragen, aber was würde ihm ein Paar gebrochener Augen schon nutzen? Er wollte sie lebendig und sich in ihnen spiegeln.

Mit den Fingerspitzen kämmte der Colonel durch das Fell über Caesars Stirn, streichelte ihm den Kopf und Nacken, wie er wohl auch einen Hund streicheln würde und ließ seine Hand schließlich an der Stelle zur Ruhe kommen, wo sich Hals und Kiefer trafen.

Caesar bebte vor Zorn. Er hatte Schläge und Beschimpfungen erwartet, nicht diese höhnische Zärtlichkeit, die ihn an Colonel McCullough stets aufs Neue überraschte. Woher kam dessen eigentümliches Interesse? Hatte er ihm nicht noch am vergangenen Abend klar gemacht, dass er einen _Heiligen Krieg_ gegen die Affen führte und sich deren vollständige Vernichtung auf die Fahne geschrieben hatte?

Caesar knirschte mit den Zähnen, als ihn der Colonel hinter dem Ohr zu kraulen begann. Er wollte nichts lieber tun, als dem Mann die Kehle durchzubeißen und nur die Sorge um seine Affen hielt ihn davon ab. Vorerst.

Aus blutunterlaufenen Augen, in denen nicht ein Funke von Unterwerfung glühte, starrte er McCullough an.

„So widerspenstig. So stark“, murmelte der Colonel und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Begierig ließ er seinen Blick über den Körper vor ihm gleiten, der so ganz anders war, als der eines Menschen und dann doch wieder erschreckend vertraut erschien. Trotz der Entbehrungen, die Caesar durchgemacht hatte, zeichneten sich die Muskeln deutlich unter seinem dichten, mit grauen Strähnen durchzogenen, Fell ab. McCullough wurde plötzlich der Mund trocken. Er konnte weiterhin versuchen, sich etwas vorzumachen, aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass ihm gefiel, was er sah.

Und er konnte damit machen, was er wollte. Es gehörte alles ihm!

Grob massierte er Caesars Schulter und merkte mit Genugtuung, wie sich die Muskeln unter Fell und Haut verfestigten. Der Colonel kannte keine Scheu. Aufdringlich und rücksichtslos erkundete seine Hand Caesars Oberkörper. Nichts blieb vor ihm verborgen, weder die wulstige Narbe, wahrscheinlich das Überbleibsel einer Schussverletzung, noch die kahle Stelle an Caesars rechter Brust, die wie eine Insel in dem verfilzten Fell lag. Als seine Finger die Brustwarze unter dem Fell ertasteten, zupfte ein überlegenes Lächeln an McCulloughs Mund. Mit dem Daumen rieb er über den empfindlichen Nippel, spürte, wie Caesar alle Muskeln anspannte und vor Zorn bebte. Kräftig pochte sein Herzschlag gegen die Handfläche des Colonels.

„So menschlich.“

Caesar ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Seine Machtlosigkeit und die selbstgerechte Art, mit der sich der Colonel nahm, was er wollte, ließ den Schimpansen glühen vor Zorn. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er McCulloughs Berührungen noch ertragen konnte, bevor er die Beherrschung verlor. Mit aller Macht klammerte er sich an den Gedanken fest, dass er allein für das Wohlergehen seiner Affen verantwortlich war. Er musste seinen Hass zügeln – um Cornelius’ Willen!

Da nahm Colonel McCullough die Hand von Caesars Brust. Ihm war die Hitze in die Wangen gestiegen. Seine Augen funkelten fiebrig im Dämmerlicht des Quartiers. Unter dem Hemd hob sich sein Brustkorb in flachen Atemzügen.

Caesar zischte, als ihn der Colonel umrundete und hinter ihm stehenblieb, ohne dabei die Kette aus der Hand zu geben. Warmer Atem strich über Caesars Nacken, als sich der menschliche Körper gegen seinen Rücken presste. Er spürte deutlich, wie sich McCulloughs Erregung gegen seinen Hintern drängte.

Caesar verlor alle Beherrschung.

Er fuhr herum, ein Wirbelwind aus Wildheit und Hass.

„Willst … ficken?! Dann … tu es!“, stieß er die Worte rau und heftig aus. Sie waren als Herausforderung gedacht und sie wurden auch so verstanden.

Mit einem Gefühl von Triumph stellte Caesar fest, dass der Colonel im ersten Moment tatsächlich verblüfft zurückwich. Um seinen Mund zuckte ein Muskel. Caesars direkte Worte hatten ihn völlig überrumpelt. Seine Selbstsicherheit knickte unter dem Blick der grünen Augen plötzlich ein, die ihn aus dem Halbdunkel des Quartiers anstarrten. Provozierend, spottend und kühn.

Mit Schrecken merkte der Colonel, wie ihm die Kontrolle über die Situation aus den Händen glitt. Er musste die Herausforderung annehmen, sonst würde er alle Macht über den Schimpansen verlieren und Caesars Wille würde über seinen triumphieren!

Widerwille kroch in Colonel McCullough hoch, dann brennender Zorn.

„Verfluchtes Mistvieh“, zischte er. „Wie du willst!“

Grob packte er Caesar an der Kette und stieß ihn vor sich her, tiefer hinein in das Dämmerlicht seines Quartiers. Caesar erkannte die Umrisse eines Feldbettes, ehe ihm der Colonel einen brutalen Stoß gegen den wunden Rücken gab. Vor Schmerz schnappte Caesar nach Luft, stolperte auf das Bett zu und fing sich gerade noch an dem metallenen Gestell ab. Keuchend, halb kniend, halb stehend, kam er wieder zu Atem. Am Rande seines Gesichtsfeldes erregte etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit. Als er genauer hinblickte erkannte er eine Metallkiste und darauf eine Pistole.

Caesars erster Impuls war, danach zu greifen und den Colonel zu erschießen. Einfach das Risiko eingehen und darauf zu hoffen, dass den Seinen nichts passierte.

Der erste Impuls ging vorüber und die Pistole lag noch immer dort, von Caesar unberührt. So schwer es ihm auch fallen mochte, er würde nie wieder seine eigenen Rachegelüste über das Wohlergehen seiner Affen stellen!

Erst dann fielen ihm die Einzelteile auf, die fein säuberlich auf der Kiste ausgebreitet lagen. Die Pistole war nicht einsatzbereit! Das danebenliegende Tuch und die Dose mit Waffenfett ließen den Schluss zu, dass der Colonel gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen war, die Waffe zu säubern.

„Tut mir leid. Ich war noch nicht ganz damit fertig“, spottete McCullough. Er trat neben Caesar und knetete ihm grob den Nacken.

„Hätte dir gefallen, mir das Hirn rauszupusten, nicht wahr?“

Hinter dem entspannten Ton seiner Worte lauerte der Abgrund mit scharfen Stacheln. Caesar blähte die Backen auf und stemmte sich in die Höhe. Widerspenstig, das Kinn vorgereckt, blickte er den Colonel an. Ein kaltes Lächeln zupfte an dessen Lippen. Scheinbar nachdenklich streichelte er Caesars Kiefer entlang bis zum Kinn. Dort verhielt seine Hand für einen Augenblick, ehe sie der Colonel sinken ließ. Er wies mit einem Nicken auf das Feldbett.

„Leg dich hin.“

Kaum hatte sich Caesar auf die harte Pritsche gesetzt, als McCullough an das Lager herantrat und sich zwischen seine Beine drängte. Der raue Stoff von Hemd und Hose schien ihm plötzlich zu eng zu sein. Zu eng und im Weg. Kurzerhand zog er das Hemd über den Kopf und ließ es achtlos zu Boden fallen. Mit nacktem Oberkörper stand er vor Caesar, ragte über ihm auf, ein Nachklang des ersten Morgens, den der Schimpanse im Lager erlebt hatte.

Damals wie heute war der Colonel eine bedrohliche Gestalt.

Eine Gänsehaut lief über McCulloughs Arme, als er sich mit einem zynischen Lächeln zu Caesar herabbeugte, bis sie schließlich Wange an Wange zu stehen kamen.

„Dreh dich um und halt still“, befahl er, seine Stimme rau und nicht mehr als ein Flüstern in Caesars Ohr. Der war dankbar für den heißen Zorn, der ihn in seinen Klauen hielt, sonst hätte ihn längst das kalte Grausen gepackt. Er war sogar so dreist, dem Colonel die Hand auf die Brust zu legen und ihn von sich wegzudrücken, während er gleichzeitig nach der Dose mit Waffenfett griff. McCulloughs Hand schloss sich sofort wie ein Schraubstock um Caesars Handgelenk.

„Was glaubst du, was du da machst?!“

„Es angenehmer. Für dich“, antwortete Caesar, mit einem Anflug von Spott in der Stimme, als könnte er nicht glauben, wie unerfahren und naiv der Colonel war.

McCullough blickte den Schimpansen verblüfft an.

Dieses Drecksvieh _war_ beeindruckend!

Allein der Gedanke, dass Caesar mit so etwas menschlichem wie Gleitgel vertraut war, und was dieser Gedanke implizierte, ließ ihn hart werden. Von seinem anfänglichen Zögern war längst nichts mehr geblieben. Er wollte sich nur noch in Caesar versenken.

Erwartungsvoll ließ er dessen Handgelenk los.

„Na los. Mach schon!“

Schweigend schraubte Caesar die Dose auf und tauchte seine Finger in die farblose Paste. Das Waffenfett war nichts weiter als bessere Vaseline, aber es würde seinen Zweck erfüllen. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen verteilte Caesar die kühle Masse großzügig zwischen seinen Beinen und kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass ihn McCullough dabei aufmerksam beobachtete. Die Erregung des Mannes nahm von Sekunde zu Sekunde zu. Längst hatte er die Hand im Schritt und rieb sein Glied kräftig durch den Stoff der Hose hindurch, aber auch darum kümmerte sich Caesar nicht. Alles war besser, als von einem brutalen Mann wie dem Colonel trocken gevögelt zu werden!

„Genug. Dreh dich um!“

McCulloughs Hände fuhren hinauf zur Gürtelschnalle, doch Caesar kam ihm zuvor. Ein kräftiger Ruck, das plötzliche Gefühl, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren, und der Colonel krachte rücklings auf das Feldbett, dass ihm die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde. Noch bevor er reagieren konnte, saß Caesar bereits auf seinen Oberschenkeln und öffnete geschickt Gürtel und Hose, bevor er den rauen Stoff grob nach unten zerrte. Seine Hand spannte sich warm und fest um das steife Glied des Colonels und verteilte das ölige Waffenfett mit gleichmäßigen Bewegungen.

McCulloughs Rückgrat verwandelte sich in eine Feuersäule. Struppiges Fell rieb an seiner Haut, eine merkwürdige, nicht unangenehme Empfindung, der sich sein Unterleib ruckartig entgegenwölbte.

_Gottverdammmich!_

Keuchend stemmte der Colonel seinen Oberkörper in die Höhe, furchtbar erregt beim Anblick von Caesars arbeitender Hand und auch ein klein wenig überrascht über das ganz und gar nicht rudimentäre Wissen, das der Schimpanse über menschliche Anatomie an den Tag legte. Jeder Gedanke daran löste sich schlagartig in Luft auf, als Caesar mit einem grimmigen Lächeln auf seinen Schoß rutschte.

„Halt still“, imitierte er spottend dessen frühere Worte, bevor er das steife Glied zwischen seinen Hintern dirigierte und sich langsam darauf niederließ. Nur widerstrebend gaben die Muskeln nach. Caesar biss die Zähne zusammen. Für einen Moment verhielt her, schwer atmend, ehe er sich an die Größe gewöhnt hatte und das Gewicht seines Körpers weiter hinabdrückte.

_Atmen … atmen._

McCullough sackte schnaufend zurück auf die Pritsche.

„Mistvieh“, presste er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor, sich peinlich darüber bewusst, dass seine Stimme vor Begierde zitterte. Das Gefühl von Caesars erhitzter Enge um sein pochendes Glied brachte ihn schier um den Verstand. Mit bebenden Händen fuhr er über Caesars Knie und Oberschenkel, kämmte das Fell gegen den Strich und drückte ihm die Beine weiter auseinander. Wie prüfend stieß McCullough die Hüfte nach oben. Caesar sog scharf die Luft ein, mehr aus Überraschung als aus Schmerz. Der Stoß hatte etwas in ihm berührt, das sich viel zu gut anfühlte. Fröstelnd verlagerte er sein Gewicht, um dem Colonel keine weitere Möglichkeit zu geben, ihn dort zu treffen.

Vornübergebeugt, die Hände auf McCulloughs Schultern gestützt, begann sich Caesar zu bewegen. Langsam zunächst, in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus, der allmählich schneller wurde, als er merkte, wie der Körper unter ihm schier vor Lust verging. Bald hallte die Zimmernische wider von Ächzen und Keuchen und dem Geräusch von struppigem Fell, das gegen nackte Haut schlug. Das Feldbett quietschte in seinen rostigen Scharnieren. Schweiß perlte auf Stirn und Oberkörper des Colonels. Sein Atem kam in kurzen, abgehackten Zügen. Mit den Händen umklammerte er Caesars Arme, als würde er diese Stütze brauchen.

Caesar fragte sich, ob die Genugtuung, diesen sonst so beherrschten Mann alle Kontrolle verlieren zu sehen, nicht naiv und kindisch war. Dann wiederum war sie alles, was ihm an diesem höllischen Ort geblieben war.

Er setzte sich auf und glitt geradezu provozierend langsam an McCulloughs pochendem Glied bis zum Anschlag tiefer, ohne diesen aus den Augen zu lassen. Blau und Grün waren ineinander gefangen und keine Macht der Welt hätte sie in diesem Augenblick auseinanderbringen können.

Dem Colonel entrang sich ein hemmungsloses Stöhnen. Fahrig griffen seine Hände in Caesars Fell, spannten sich um seine Hüften und hielten ihn in Stellung, während er selbst nach oben stieß. Und doch war es der Schimpanse, der schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder Rhythmus und Geschwindigkeit vorgab und die nagende Gewissheit zu ignorieren versuchte, dass er es zu einer anderen Zeit, an einem anderen Ort, unter anderen Umständen genossen hätte, so ausgefüllt zu werden.

Caesar lachte trocken, das in einem erstickten Keuchen endete, als ihm der Colonel die Hand fest in den Nacken drückte, ihn zu sich hinabzog und seine schweißnasse Stirn gegen die seine presste.

„Wer hat dir beigebracht, so zu vögeln?“, murmelte McCullough atemlos. Er konnte jeden Moment kommen.

Unnachgiebig krallten sich seine Finger in Caesars Nacken, als dieser nur ein Knurren als Antwort gab.

„Wer?!“

„Koba“, grollte Caesar unwillig. Ihm war einerlei, ob der Colonel mit dem Namen etwas anfangen konnte, doch in ihm rief er tief verscharrte Erinnerungen an glücklichere Zeiten wach: der Geruch von Nadelhölzern nach einem sommerlichen Regenguss. Das Gefühl von warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf Fell, nass vom nächtlichen Tau. Die vertraute Gestalt Kobas dicht an ihn gedrängt nach einer dieser unvergesslichen Nächte - Mitstreiter, Bruder, Liebhaber. Ob es die Erinnerung an damals war oder doch einer der Stöße seinen empfindlichen Punkt getroffen hatte, ihm drängte sich ein Stöhnen über die Lippen.

McCullough spürte, wie sich Caesar um ihn verengte. An den Schimpansen geklammert, krallten sich seine Hände in das dichte Fell, sein Körper ein zitterndes, schweißnasses Bündel roher Wollust, das nach Erlösung gierte.

Der Colonel kam heftig und pumpte seine Ladung tief in Caesars Körper. Warm sickerte etwas über seinen Bauch, aber in seinem Rausch schenkte er dem weiter keine Beachtung.

Nur langsam ebbte McCulloughs Lust ab. Sein Unterleib zuckte noch immer, als er Caesar schließlich aus seinem Griff entließ und er erschöpft zurück auf die Liege sank. In allen Belangen fühlte er sich wohlig leer.

Träge hob er den Kopf, als Caesar von ihm herunterglitt und wankend neben dem Feldbett zu stehen kam. Die Brust des Schimpansen flatterte noch wie die eines jungen Kätzchens, und er zitterte sichtlich. Alles Nachwirkungen eines kaum abgeklungenen, hitzigen Höhepunktes. Caesars Fell war zerzaust und dunkel von Feuchtigkeit. Unwillkürlich fuhr er sich mit der Hand über den Nacken, bevor er den Rücken durchdrückte und auf den Colonel herabsah. Eine kalte Überlegenheit brannte in seinem Blick, die einen plötzlichen Groll in McCullough weckte. Er setzte sich auf und bemerkte erst jetzt die helle Flüssigkeit auf seinem Bauch und seiner Brust. Eine tiefe Zornesfalte bildete sich zwischen seinen Augen, während er schweigend das Betttuch zur Hand nahm, um sich damit zu säubern. Dann erst schloss er die Hose und stand auf.

Von oben blickte er Caesar einen Moment lang an. Dann stieß er ihn wutschnaubend gegen die Brust, dass der Schimpanse einen Schritt zurücktaumelte.

„Drecksvieh!“

Caesar fletschte die Zähne, doch der Colonel hatte sich bereits von ihm abgewandt. Mit fester werdenden Schritten durchmaß er das Quartier, Caesar an der Kette hinter sich herzerrend. Schon erreichte er die Türe und öffnete sie mit Schwung.

Preacher und Red, die davor Wache gehalten hatten, fuhren beide gleichermaßen erschrocken zusammen.

„S… Sir!“

Preachers Blick flatterte nervös von Colonel McCulloughs nacktem Oberkörper zu seinem Gesicht, hin zu Caesar. Dem jungen Mann stieg plötzlich die Röte ins Gesicht. Rasch senkte er den Blick und fummelte am Abzug seiner Armbrust herum. Die Beklommenheit des jungen Mannes kümmerte den Colonel nicht, ja, er nahm weder ihn noch Red richtig wahr. Caesars Präsenz überstrahlte sie beide.

Grob stieß McCullough den Schimpansen nach draußen, kaum in der Lage, seinen Zorn zu kontrollieren. Egal wie er es drehte und wendete, das nagende Gefühl einer Niederlage blieb.

„Zurück ans Kreuz mit ihm, Donkey!“

Caesar mochte diese Schlacht gewonnen haben, der Krieg selbst war noch in vollem Gange!

 

~Ende~


End file.
